


Secret Past-time

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Hetalia Kink Meme [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Filled for <a href="http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82345.html?thread=506460073#cmt506460073">this</a> prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Past-time

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for [this](http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82345.html?thread=506460073#cmt506460073) prompt.

South Korea hummed as he pulled a few pairs of his “special” clothing out. He was happy that he decided to bring a few, as the meeting was going on forever and he was itching to wear them again. As a precaution, mainly so he wouldn’t get caught by anyone since they were rooming in a hotel, he had locked and bolted the door along with covering the bottom, key hole, and eye hole.

After those precautions were cared for, Korea was ready to unwind and enjoy his rare past time. He would have preferred to have North Korea with him as an extra precaution, his brother didn’t mind his habit, even encouraged it! Then again he was also glad North wasn’t there as he was in one of his “moods” which would only lead to a fight between them.

Finally picking one, Korea buried that other set under the rest of his clothes before stripping and carefully putting on the outfit. As always each one he’s gotten, or was gifted by North, fit perfectly. The outfit was a simple slip over dress that was a vibrant blue. The last one he had of this had been a red and North had ripped it to shreds in one of his fits.

They prefer not to talk about it.

After slipping on the matching slip on shoes, South honestly didn’t know if they actually went together or if North got them because they matched, he started to spin around laughing lightly at the feeling.

A loud noise echoing through the wall shocked Korea, a yelp escaping as he tripped and slammed into a table.

“Owie.” He whined while rubbing his head, a glare going to the wall where the noise still continued from.

Who the hell was next door making all that noise?

Pulling himself up and brushing off the debris of the table, Korea pouted at the wall only to shriek as it exploded. Gaping at the giant hole, he looked over to see who came breaking it down, red and black meeting his eyes before the figure stood to reveal Denmark.

The Dane was laughing where he stood before he took notice of the room and hole in the wall. That was when Korea remembered he was still wearing female clothing and shrieked again, yelling at the Dane to get out.

When he realized that Denmark was just staring at him, Korea bolted to the door, hands fumbling to unlock it. He only managed to unlock the dead bolt before he was yanked up to dangle off the floor.

“Don’t rip it! Don’t rip it!” He whined as he flared, remembering to switch out of his language so the Dane could understand him.

Denmark just laughed, “Calm down, I’m not going to rip it.”

A smirk quirked on his lips as he met the teary eyes of Korea, “Now about this…I think the others would be interested.” He drawled as he easily undid the rest of the locks and started to pull the door open.

“NO NO NO! DON’T LET THEM KNOW DA-ZE! CLOSE THE DOOR!”

Letting out a booming laugh, Denmark closed the door and brought Korea close. “Alright, I won’t tell anyone, as long as I get something out it to keep me quiet.”

South Korea blinked, staring at Denmark as he mulled over what the Nordic said.

“W-what do you want out of it?” He squeaked, teeth pulling at his lip as he kept glancing around in an attempt to avoid the Dane’s eyes.

“Well that’s simple really.” Denmark purred.

Korea gulped, regretting many things as Denmark started talking again.

He really should have just left the clothing at home in their hiding place instead of bringing some to the meeting.


End file.
